puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting out
Creating your Pirate After you've installed the Yohoho! client and chosen an ocean to play on, you need to create a pirate before you begin playing. Click on one of the three buttons labeled "Create new Pirate" and start crating your character. You can choose you pirate's gender, hair color, skin tone, and facial hair for the men. Currently, none of these features can be altered after you've started playing. Rescued by the Pollywog You will now find yourself aboard a small ship called the Pollywog. Here you will be shown some introductory commands and be given the opportunity to play your first puzzle, bilge. After just a couple of minutes, the Pollywog will reach your new home island, and you will be given a bandana and some [[PoE]] for your work. If you remain aboard the ship, the captain (who is an [[NPP]]) will challenge you to a swordfight and who you how to play. Swordfighting is one of the most fundamental puzzles in Y!PP, so pay close attention. The Notice Board and missions How to start earning money Once on land, there are several options to earn [[PoE]] as a new pirate. First off, you can enter the [[inn]] and challenge any of the [[NPP]]s to a wagered fight. the NPPs will wager up to 26 PoE at a time. You can choose to take a [[crafting mission]] from the mission section of the [[Notice board]]. This mission will instantly [[whisk]] you to a [[shoppe]] or [[stall]] requiring labor. By playing the puzzle at the shoppe, you are providing [[labor]] for the shoppe to produce its goods. The better your performance on the puzzle, the higher grade of labor you will provide. Higher grades of labor generally pay better than lower grades. You can also take a mission with the [[navy]] from the Notice board. Navy ships sail from their home islands to neighboring islands and give you the opportunity to practice the duty puzzles without the pressures of [[pillaging]]. You will be paid a modest sum per [[league]] that the naval ship travels. Better performance earns you better pay. Some basic etiquette On land When wandering about an island, it is generally considered rude to: *Walk up to total strangers and ask for money or clothing. *Walk up to complete strangers and offer a puzzle challenge or a trade request without first talking to them. *Enter the [[inn]] and repeatedly shout or spam the inn. Spamming is repeatedly typing the same line over and over in a brief period of time, such that innocent bystander's chat windows scroll so much that ordinary conversation is impossible. Repeatedly shouting is just as aggravating, as the larger text causes the chat window to scroll much faster than normal as well. Repeated shouting or spamming can earn you a [[blackspot]], or a warning from an [[Oceanmaster]]. Neither is something you wish to experience. At sea When you find yourself aboard a player's [[ship]] jobbing for a [[crew]], it is expected that you work at a puzzle to earn your [[PoE]]. Finding a crew to join "What do I do with all this money I've earned?" "I'm bored, what else is there to do?" Parrots, Monkeys, and Octopi